Trop Tard
by Alounet
Summary: Les Nationales à Los Angeles approchent... Sam réalise, trop tard, qu'il a lui aussi des sentiments pour son meilleur ami, pour Blaine. Mais est-il réellement trop tard ? Sam/Blaine ( léger Jake/Ryder)


**Titre** : Trop Tard

 **Auteur** : Alounet

 **Rating** : M

 **Catégorie** : Romance/Slash

 **Couple** : Blaine/Sam (et du Ryder/Jake en fond)

 **Avertissements** : Y'a du slash et un léger lemon

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages de la série sont à RIB!

 **Notes** : Dans mes notes, j'ai retrouvé que quelqu'un m'avait demandé un défi sur Blaine, Sam, Jake et Ryder devant se situer dans la préparation avant les Nationales de Los Angeles. Sans plus d'indications, j'ai décidé de le transformer en mignon petit Blam (avec du lemon quand même) et un Jake/Ryder en toile de fond ;) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Les Nationales allaient se dérouler à Los Angeles. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais visité Los Angeles. Ca doit être extraordinaire. Il doit y faire chaud. Et la nourriture doit être bonne.

Monsieur Schuester nous a autorisé à utiliser la salle de chant jusqu'à très tard pour répéter au maximum nos numéros que l'on prépare pour notre grande compétition. En tant que leader, j'espère que l'on gagnera.

\- Sam t'es avec nous ou t'es dans la lune ?

Blaine, mon meilleur ami, m'interpelle. Il est avec Jake et Ryder, tous les trois étudient la répartition des solos d'un des numéros de garçons. J'aime bien Blaine. Il y a quelques temps il m'a déclaré sa flamme. Ouais, mon meilleur pote était amoureux de moi, classique non ? Je dis était étant donné qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il s'est remis en couple avec Kurt en le demandant en mariage. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je l'ai aidé.

Je dis le pire parce qu'au fond, même si j'ai énormément de mal à l'assumer et à le dire : moi aussi j'avais des sentiments pour lui. Du moins, j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Pas grand chose.

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air, dis je à mes camarades en me levant de ma chaise et en quittant la salle de chœur. Tous les trois s'interrogèrent du regard et je sentis quelqu'un me suivre dans le couloir complètement désert. Blaine. Ca ne pouvait être que Blaine.

\- Sam, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me dis pas rien comme ça. Pas à moi. Je sais très bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Pourquoi tu ne m'en parle pas ?

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire. Je suis juste stressé pour la compétition, c'est tout.

Je sais. Impossible de lui mentir. Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Et comme s'il lisait mes pensées, il me demande :

\- C'est parce que je me suis remis avec Kurt ? Tu pense que je n'ai plus de temps pour toi ? Attends... C'est pour ça que tu as fait ce truc avec Tina l'autre nuit quand on est entré dans le lycée ?

Il fait allusion à mon baiser mouillé avec Tina, notre meilleure amie, il y a quelques jours. Il n'est pas si bête.

\- Tu es jaloux ? me demande l'ancien Warbler.

\- Pourquoi je serais jaloux mec ? J'étais le premier à t'aider dans ta demande en mariage...

Et là, ça lui a fait tilt.

\- Tu m'as aidé parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. Et que c'est ce que l'on attend de tout meilleur ami... Sam pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Te dire quoi ? Que je suis un imbécile. Que j'ai eu peur. Que j'ai peur ! Blaine, c'est facile pour toi. Kurt et toi vous êtes... Klaine ! Le couple inséparable super uni. Après la remise des diplômes tu iras vivre à New York avec lui et moi quoi ? Je dormirais sur votre canapé ? J'essayerai de me trouver une occupation ? Je serai témoin à ton mariage pendant que moi... Pendant que moi je ne saurais quoi faire de ma putain de vie parce que ouais, je peux miser sur mon corps et être mannequin mais c'est tout ce que je suis pas vrai ? Juste un physique. C'est pour ça que t'a craqué sur moi il y a quelques mois. Parce que je suis juste beau. Mais tu m'as oublié aussi vite parce qu'au fond, moi, je suis juste le gars d'une nuit, pas le gars d'une vie.

Je crois que j'ai trop parlé. Beaucoup trop. Pour me faire taire, Blaine a fait l'impensable. Il m'a embrassé. Notre premier baiser. Un vrai baiser. Et j'y ai répondu. Avec tout l'amour que je ressentais pour lui en cet instant même. Sa langue qui frôle la mienne. Ses lèvres contre les miennes. Sa main qui se glisse sous mon t-shirt. Ma propre main qui caresse ses cheveux gominés de gel. Un vrai baiser.

Mais j'y met fin. On ne peut pas :

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça maintenant ?

\- Je sais pas... Parce que... Peut être qu'il n'est pas trop tard ?

J'ai tord, je sais. Il est trop tard.

\- J'ai déjà trompé Kurt une fois. Je ne peux pas recommencer, me dit-il.

\- Je sais.

C'est avec regret que je baisse les yeux. Blaine me prend la main.

\- On doit retourner répéter.

Je le suis, machinalement, ma main toujours dans la sienne. Il me conduit vers la salle du Glee Club. Mais arrivé devant, d'étranges bruits nous interpellent. On regarde l'un et l'autre par la fenêtre et la scène à laquelle on assiste est sur réaliste.

\- Jake et Ryder ? me demande Blaine perplexe.

Les deux amis - anciens ennemis et rivaux pour le cœur de Marley - sont bel et bien dans la salle, l'un sur l'autre, à moitié dévêtu. Jake est torse nu, avachi sur le corps de Ryder, la main dans son pantalon tandis que Ryder se laisse embrasser et mordiller dans le cou.

\- T'es sur de vouloir répéter ?

\- On devrait peut être les laisser à leur... occupation...

Et là c'est moi qui craque. Je ne sais pas si c'est d'avoir vu Jake et Ryder s'offrir l'un à l'autre mais je dois le faire. Je dois l'expérimenter. Je dois goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Je dois l'avoir pour moi, au moins juste une nuit.

Je le plaque contre le mur du couloir, je saisis ses poignets avec mes mains et je les plaque contre le mur. Mon corps se serre contre le sien, mon entre jambe gonfle contre sa cuisse et ma bouche s'approche de la sienne. Je l'embrasse. Plus sauvagement que lorsqu'il m'a embrassé.

\- J'ai envie de toi Blaine...

\- Sam... Stop... On ne peut pas...

Mais je n'écoute pas ses suppliques. Je continue de l'embrasser, je continue de le caresser. Ma main se glisse dans son pantalon tandis que je mordille dans son cou et que je lèche chaque parcelle de sa peau.

\- Dis moi que tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

Ma main touche maintenant son sexe qui gonfle entre mes doigts. Il se mordille les lèvres. Il est complètement désorienté. Il se laisse aller à ma caresse tandis que son pantalon glisse le long de ses fesses. Je m'agenouille et contemple cette merveille sous mes yeux. Il est beau. Fier. Droit. Dressé. Et apetissant. Je le goûte. Ma langue sur son gland. Ma langue sur son sexe. Et je lui procure - ce que j'espère - être une caresse qu'il n'oubliera pas.

Il se laisse aller, s'abandonne à ma pratique et me caresse les cheveux, m'indiquant la marche à suivre et surtout le rythme à entreprendre. Je l'entends gémir et murmurer mon nom. C'est là qu'il me plaît le plus. Quand je l'entends murmurer :

\- Sam...

Je suis à lui tout comme il est à moi. J'aime ça. J'aime l'entendre me désirer.

\- Stop... Sam... Je vais...

Il est attentionné. Il me prévient. Mais je sais ce que je veux. J'ai envie de le goûter pleinement. Je le laisse donc venir dans ma bouche. Et je le goûte entièrement.

Il se retrouve complètement vidé, il respire avec difficulté. Je me relève, me frotte les lèvres et le rassure :

\- Tu n'as trompé personne. C'est moi qui t'ai obligé. C'est moi qui t'ai... Je suis désolé.

Je me recule. Blaine reprend ses esprits, le pantalon toujours sur les chevilles. Je sais qu'il se rhabille pendant que moi, je m'éloigne et que je quitte le couloir du lycée. Je passe devant la porte de la salle de la chorale. Un rapide coup d'oeil et je les vois. Ryder et Jake : en pleine intimité. Ils s'offrent l'un à l'autre. Moi je m'éloigne de celui que je désire et que je convoite. Blaine. Celui que je n'aurais pas. L'objet de tous mes désirs.


End file.
